


a pretty good bad idea

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: 'one more butt and you're in contempt' title of hyuken's sex tape, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Uni AU, roommate au, sanghyuk breaks the bro code and makes terrible decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: as it turned out, accidentally adding wonshik’s crush to his to-do list was making sanghyuk’s matchmaking plans a lot harder than anticipated.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> [♡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nxm7U1TG0XI)

**1 New Message from: Unknown Number**  
_Thank you for making a booking under Midnight Karaoke! We have reserved a 10pm-2am slot for 3 pax today. Please note that we will only keep your reservation for 10 minutes after the booking time of 10pm, after which it shall be cancelled automatically upon no show. We hope to see you there._

-

Jaehwan threw the door open so hard it slammed against the wall and bounced back, the handle catching onto Sanghyuk’s belt loop as he stumbled into the apartment. He staggered back from the pull, but they didn’t care, not one bit when all they saw behind their eyelids were each other, just with lesser clothes on.

Sanghyuk felt his collar being pulled and he was tugged back towards Jaehwan’s lips with no time to waste. It was so warm, almost feverish as they grabbed at each other, hands aching to feel as much as possible. Who knew trying to weigh the pros and cons of the situation would be so difficult when he had Jaehwan consuming each and every one of his senses.

Sanghyuk hardly heard the door to his apartment click shut as Jaehwan pushed him back against a wall, gripping the back of his neck with both hands and kissing him with so much fervour that it was a wonder Sanghyuk’s bottom lip had not melted into Jaehwan's yet. With the tension so thick and the air so thin, Sanghyuk was torn between breaking apart to breathe and delving back into what Jaehwan has to offer. A whine forced itself from Sanghyuk’s throat and the sound made one of Jaehwan’s hands teleport down to the full of Sanghyuk's butt, fingers pressing into the denim. He leant in even further then, grinding up against Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk’s conscience finally caught itself up to the situation, ultimately tipping the scale on ‘terribly unacceptable’ and panic started to bubble up from his gut. Self-control hadn't always been Sanghyuk’s strongest asset but at least what was left of his conscience was clear enough for him to resurface from the drowsy haze and pull away just enough to get a word out.

“Wonshik."

Jaehwan didn't seem to have heard him. Instead he made an indignant noise, as if Sanghyuk had just dared to offend him, corners of his mouth tugging down a little while leaning up to chase Sanghyuk's lips. Despite his conscience tutting in his head, he selfishly indulged in a short kiss, letting Jaehwan nibble on his lip for a while before he pulled back as quickly as he could. He gasped for air, all while he looked Jaehwan straight in the eyes, begging for him to listen.

“Wonshik,” he repeated, hoping desperately that the word alone was able to tell Jaehwan the whole story without an explanation. No such luck. Jaehwan’s brows furrowed, making their appearance known by popping out under his bouncy fringe.

“Who?” Jaehwan croaked out, his voice cracking from lack of use. He paused to clear his throat in brief embarrassment and Sanghyuk watched on in a trance as his tongue swiped out to wet his pretty, pretty lips. No.

“Wonshik.” Sanghyuk’s mouth hung open as his brain scrambled to conjure up any other word and failing rather pathetically. Strangely, Jaehwan started to smile, like a child being let in on a secret. He reached up to trail his fingers over the shell of Sanghyuk’s ear.

“Look, I’m always up for anything but you gotta let me know before you start the role-play.”

The honey that coated Jaehwan’s words was so thick, the sweetness swimming around in Sanghyuk’s tiny, weak brain as his feather-light touch sent all the signals straight to his dick. He could hear his heartbeat drumming loud into his own ears as he looked into Jaehwan's large, willing eyes. Sanghyuk shook his head hard, trying to shake some sense into it, and every other corrupt thought out. He knew had to put a foot down before any more of this got worse than it already was.

“No, no, I mean, Wonshik. Kim Wonshik? My friend, uh, flatmate. He likes you, for real."

He may as well have dropped an actual blanket on Jaehwan the way his grin knocked right off his face. The hold Jaehwan had on him loosened, and as much as Sanghyuk despised it, he knew keeping it off-limits was for the better.

“He really likes you and all he does is talk about you. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but I can’t-"

And oh, this was so bad, and it was all Sanghyuk could think about as Jaehwan lurched forward, kissing him just as fervent as before, fingers fumbling at his belt, like whatever just happened didn’t matter, or at least not now it didn't. And maybe he was right.

Maybe just one more kiss would make them come to.

-

“So? How was it?"

Sanghyuk switched the phone to his other ear while wiping his palms off on the blanket over his thighs.

“It was okay,” Sanghyuk replied hesitantly, cringing at his choice of words.

“Oh my god, did he wear one of those big shirts again?” Wonshik continued on his streak, his voice getting high pitched over the phone.

“I didn’t notice."

"Aw man, you could’ve noticed for me! He looks so cute in them."

Sanghyuk took a deep breath, eyes darting to Jaehwan’s sleeping form beside him.

Of course he noticed, he was the one that ripped it off him after all.

As it turned out, accidentally adding Wonshik’s crush to his to-do list was making Sanghyuk’s matchmaking plans a lot harder than anticipated.

Sanghyuk’s original plan was to invite three of them out for a fun night of karaoke, of which Sanghyuk would all of a sudden 'not be able to make it’, leaving the two the perfect time to start on their blossoming relationship. Instead he was met with an excited Jaehwan, a disappointed Wonshik telling him that he had to be out on an overnight study session and a karaoke room already booked.

Wonshik had assured him it wouldn’t be that bad, since Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were already friends. Before this, he wouldn’t have considered them ‘friends’ for as much as they had been selected by the education system to learn in the same place at the same time. But of course, Wonshik had to take notice of the one dude with fluffy hair and dumb oversized shirts (‘Makes him look like a bag of chips,’ Sanghyuk mused once. ‘A cute bag of chips’ was his reply from a pouting Wonshik).

Sanghyuk’s face heated up as his brain threw up snippets from the previous night; endless moans from Jaehwan as he tugged on that same fluffy hair and the rather nice feeling of a toned bod underneath all the shirt. It wasn’t bad alright, for more than a couple of drinks and the warmth of some pretty lips later this was where they were at.

“Wish I could have been there. I’ll be back tomorrow though, see you then,” Wonshik ratted off. Sanghyuk heard his disappointment in his voice.

He said a brief goodbye before dropping the phone onto the sheets. Sanghyuk began to draw up a plan, one that involved kicking Jaehwan out the moment he woke up. Or at least an explanation of why their previous night, while amazing, was a terrible idea.

He couldn't fight fate, but there was still the power of choice, and Sanghyuk had to do _anything_ in his control to stay away from Jaehwan before Wonshik found out.

-

“Shit— Jaehwan, fuck."

Apparently he didn't have anything in control either.

Jaehwan huffed, his back in an arch as he started to rock himself back onto Sanghyuk.

The initially solid plan had went disastrously, and since then they had been at it, only stopping once for Sanghyuk to whip up five packets of instant ramen for their lunch. And once their stamina had been fed, back to square one they went.

The little nagging part of his conscience was still there, but he chose to ignore it, especially when he currently had one hand on Jaehwan's hips and the other further up front, exploring the soft definitions of his tummy. The pleasure grew and grew as Jaehwan continued to work wonders teasingly slow on him. Sounds dripped from him like syrup, and in that beautiful voice of his, Sanghyuk thought he might never be more turned on in his life as he was now.

Jaehwan stilled, catching a breath. Sanghyuk didn’t know what exactly compelled him to, but he felt the urge to trail his fingertips down the valley of the broad back in front of him. He knew how it felt, slow and light, almost ticklish, and Jaehwan keened, whimpering into the soft sheets below him. Sanghyuk kept the gentle motion going, enjoying the softer, breathier sounds coming from Jaehwan. A shiver visibly ran through him, and Sanghyuk was entranced by the sight of muscles bunching up under skin.

Sanghyuk almost forgot his dick still being in Jaehwan when he was met with Jaehwan twisting back on his elbows to look at him, hair all plastered on his forehead with sweat and puffy lips hanging open. He looks wrecked and somewhere in Sanghyuk almost wanted to ask if Jaehwan minded being photographed like this.

“Please,” Jaehwan exhaled, words feeble and eyes piercing deep into Sanghyuk’s.

He fumbled over to nightstand where the lube sat, hands shaking with anticipation of what was to come. Jaehwan stayed on his knees and elbows, leaning his forehead against the headboard as Sanghyuk poured some more into his palm. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up before slicking himself up and briefly into Jaehwan, earning a satisfying groan from him. When Sanghyuk pushed in, he threw his head back, enjoying how smoothly he slid into the heat. Jaehwan, too, was panting into Sanghyuk’s mattress, his arms clutched desperately around his pillow and Sanghyuk had to hold him up by the waist.

The pace he set was relentless, Sanghyuk mustering up every bit of drive he had to do so. He focused on the back of Jaehwan’s neck, his previously fluffed up curls matted down by sweat that continued to drip in trails down his spine. Jaehwan was a wreck, sounding the littlest noises whenever Sanghyuk fucked into him.

In one motion, he used his hips to push Jaehwan flat onto the bed, his body pinning Jaehwan’s down underneath. Jaehwan cried out as he felt Sanghyuk deeper in him than he had ever been.

“Let me hear you,” Sanghyuk panted into Jaehwan’s ear. Jaehwan shivered, and he opened his mouth, his eyes falling shut as he moaned softly.

“Sangh—"

“Sanghyuk?"

The two knocks that had sounded at the door could not have been more effective at sucking the blood out of Sanghyuk’s dick all at once.

Sanghyuk did not think twice then about shooting a hand up to slap it over the bottom half of Jaehwan’s face, effectively cutting off any further emanation of the sound of sex. His neck cracked as his head snapped to over to where the voice was coming from.

“Hey, I left some pizza on the counter for you."

Wonshik’s voice came muffled from the outside as Sanghyuk strained not to move. Dread swallowed him whole as he recalled himself forgoing twisting the lock on his, something he stupidly left out in his lust. His blood stream felt frozen into stone.

"Have some for dinner, ‘kay?"

“Okay, yeah,” Sanghyuk choked, clearing his throat. His own voice sounded foreign to his ears. “Thanks Wonshik."

For the longest second of Sanghyuk’s life, every fibre in his being sent a prayer to every god out there for mercy.

There was a hum, and then Wonshik’s footsteps grew faint, ending with a click of a door being shut down the hall. Sanghyuk’s body recoiled, the pure horror that had taken over every string of muscle in his body zapping away in an instant.

“Help me,” Jaehwan wheezed out from under him.

Sanghyuk panicked at how his body went practically a dead weight on Jaehwan, and he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, shifting away to give Jaehwan space. Jaehwan flipped around and took a huge breath, his chest expanding as he did so. He had dazed eyes on Sanghyuk, his gaze trailing down to Sanghyuk’s softened dick.

“Ah, there goes my voyeuristic dreams."

The state of Jaehwan’s own cock showed that he was joking, but Sanghyuk shushed him nonetheless.

“He’ll hear you,” he hissed.

“He— Wonshik? Kim Wonshik?” Jaehwan sat up and shot a thumb in the direction of his door, his eyes wide with question.

Sanghyuk nodded in confirmation. Jaehwan’s shoulders dropped, his chin wrinkling as he frowned, an echo from how he had reacted when Sanghyuk told him the previous night. Sanghyuk exhaled through his nostrils. He couldn’t help but be filled with disappointment at the interruption, but the longer he looked at Jaehwan sitting naked on his bed, the more he was clouded with guilt.

He wondered why Wonshik was back so early. Sanghyuk specifically recalled Wonshik telling him he was would be with his study group till dinner, yet it was barely 6 o’clock. He felt like a criminal, sneaking around to do things at his own whim and pleasure without thinking about the bigger picture. The situation with Jaehwan had to end, immediately.

Jaehwan was frantically waving a hand in front of his face. Sanghyuk flinched, snapping out of it to look at him.

“How am I going to leave?” Jaehwan mouthed exaggeratedly at him.

Shit.

-

It took half an hour of awkward lounging in Sanghyuk’s room, Sanghyuk using his phone while Jaehwan dressed himself in Sanghyuk’s clothes to pass time. He had silently asked for permission to ravage through his closet, and Sanghyuk let him since he assumed it kept Jaehwan somewhat quiet.

Jaehwan bypassed Sanghyuk’s t-shirts and went for straight for the pricey hoodies, admiring himself in Sanghyuk’s full length mirror. He would pose exaggeratedly in different ways, with the hood over his head, with the strings tugged tight, with his hands stuffed into the big pocket. Sanghyuk had looked up to see Jaehwan in his favourite burgundy hoodie, excitedly miming for him to link where he had purchased it from. Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, finding the link for Jaehwan anyway.

When Sanghyuk finally heard the click of their bathroom heater, followed by the splattering of water from their shower head, he used the chance to shoo Jaehwan out, shooting him a final goodbye.

He was so preoccupied with relief, knowing that once Jaehwan was out of his sight, he would never need to interact with him again. That was, only until Wonshik got married to him, he assumed.

Everything was a-ok till he got back to his room, mortified, pulling out Jaehwan’s own top and jeans from a pile under his bed.

 **2 New Messages from: lee jaehwan (school)**  
_uhmm hey hehe  
i think i may have worn your clothes back to my dorm  ><_

If a measly couple pieces of clothing meant the cost of his friendship with Wonshik, he was more than willing to sacrifice. Sanghyuk was so close to just letting him keep whatever he had stolen when his phone pinged again.

 **2 New Messages from: lee jaehwan (school)**  
_and i need my shirt back  
its expensiveeee  ><_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backstory i was supposed to working on my ot6 dorm series but then this ridiculous 8k word count draft of uhhh SEX appeared and i ended up working on it instead,, this was initially written in may so if you notice similarities to my already-posted fics its because i have only one brain and its not that great 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *edit: changed summary bc i woke up and was like wtf   
> prolly another chapt coming soon :')  
>    
> and shout out to my love [jeodoboleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo) for helping out with my woes #hornieforhyuken


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan had been untouchable, a meal he couldn’t eat, let alone touch.
> 
> now that he had gotten a bite too many, it was too late to keep the cravings at bay.

“So, this dude, the new tutee right, he joins us and he’s like ‘Hey, are you Kim Wonshik?’ and I was like ‘Uh, yeah’ but all I could see really was the sun blinding me from where his face should be, like, this type of facial structure can only come straight from God’s own personal museum."

“Sure,” Sanghyuk quirked a brow, entertained by Wonshik's flowery descriptions. He was used to this, it was built into Wonshik’s nature to fall in love with practically anyone he interacted with.

Wonshik was on the couch, above where Sanghyuk sat on the rug working on his laptop, which was propped on the coffee table. Sanghyuk had been pre-occupied with his online assignments, but it was just his luck to have Wonshik plop himself down, rambling on about the tutoring session he had the same night Sanghyuk and Jaehwan went to the damned karaoke room.

He was mentioning something about pimples, or something of the sort, when Sanghyuk tuned a ear out, still nodding along to Wonshik but really spending most of his energy on formulating his essay. Wonshik was the type to get so engaged in his own ramblings to tell that Sanghyuk wasn’t anyway.

His phone pinged, and Sanghyuk peeked over to look at the screen filling up with notifications.

 **7 New Messages from: lee jaehwan (school)**  
are you bringing my clothes back sooooon  
classes are starting in 2 days  
n i’ve got nothing else to wear  
i could go naked but i dont think anyone would like that  
ok maybe you ;))))  
but no one else :((((  
help meeee  >n<

Without a second of hesitation, he flipped his phone over, going back to typing his essay like nothing had happened. And nothing had happened, as long as he didn’t think so much about it.

“—nghyuk?"

The fingers Sanghyuk had over his keyboard stilled. Wonshik’s tone had become tentative, running a different frequency than it was before.

“Yeah?"

He turned to face Wonshik, who was staring intently at Sanghyuk with his lips pursed. Sanghyuk felt his stomach flip over, once, twice.

“If there’s something you want to tell me, you can always let me know, okay?"

He grabbed the screen of his laptop and slowly pushed it down. Sanghyuk took a breath, bracing himself for the worst.

“Uh, of course. Why?"

Wonshik gave him a long look, the duration of which Sanghyuk himself didn’t dare to blink. His eyes were stinging by the time Wonshik nodded very slowly, and to Sanghyuk’s surprise, sunk right back into the couch.

“I wanna make sure you’re comfortable with talking to me about anything,” Wonshik gave a small smile, one that softened all the features of his face. He took a quick breath.

“And also, if you’re seeing someone, I’m totally cool with it. I know some people hate it when their roommates bring people home but I’m all for—"

“Wait,” Sanghyuk’s mind was scrambling to catch up with his ears. “You’re cool with it?"

“Um, yeah. We’ve been through girl stuff before, haven’t we? And I hate making things awkward, but I may have heard some stuff from your room last night,” Wonshik pressed on.

“It— wasn’t a girl,” Sanghyuk stuttered incredulously, as if wanting Wonshik to know it was Jaehwan he had brought over. Who, in fact, was not a girl. His cheeks burned from knowing they had been heard by Wonshik after all.

“Oh, um, okay?” Wonshik was confused. "I mean, we’ve been through guy stuff too."

So Wonshik knew of what happened the previous day, but was thankfully, blissfully unaware on who it was. Sanghyuk was almost relieved, yet aware of how thin of a rope he was teetering on at the moment.

“No, Wonshik, we’re not— I’m not seeing anyone. Yesterday, it was a one-off thing, I promise,” Sanghyuk said more to himself than Wonshik.

A spark of surprise lit from Wonshik’s face and Sanghyuk could guess why. It was unlike either of them to have one night stands, both more invested in longer lasting relationships. But Wonshik wasn’t the type to judge, and Sanghyuk could see him filing away the information as a teasing smirk came onto his face.

“You sure? From the sounds of it yesterday, one might very quickly become two and two becomes three and your one-off thing's suddenly a sex buddy thing and—"

Sanghyuk barked out laughing, grabbing the nearest couch pillow and chucking it at Wonshik. The teasing tone eased him away from the tense situation before and Sanghyuk retreated in relief, grabbing his laptop to head back to his room while Wonshik whined apologies at his back.

He kept one line in the front of his mind, running through it over and over.

Jaehwan was a one-off thing.

Right?

\--

“No, sorry."

Sanghyuk paled, glancing down at the phone in his hand. The text from Jaehwan very clearly said room 405 after the slew of the door and key emojis.

“He’s in the one opposite,” the man pointed over Sanghyuk’s shoulder to the door behind him.

“You sure?"

“Yeah, man. 406, it's his birth date. Jaehwan broadcasts it to everyone within a five meter radius of him, surely you’ve gotten it too,” the man grinned at him, dimples pushing in as he does so.

“Uh, we’re acquaintances,” Sanghyuk states, only belatedly realising how suspicious that sounded when the man frowned deeply at him. “Anyway, thanks."

“No problem.” And then the man was closing his door, keeping a judging eye on Sanghyuk till it shut.

Sanghyuk cleared his throat, and put his knuckles onto the door of 406. He waited, feeling terribly out of place standing in the corridor of the campus dorms. Wonshik and him got an off-campus apartment for the exact reason of avoiding the place, and yet by some twist of fate, here he was anyway.

“Yay, hi, you’re here! Was it hard to find? Did you know 406’s my birthday, it’s so convenient to remember,” a glasses-clad Jaehwan answered the door in a flash, ending his string of words with a knock on the brass numbers. With his hair a goofy mess and grey cotton shorts on, he looked as soft as Sanghyuk remembered.

“You typed 405 actually,” Sanghyuk told him, showing him his phone for proof. Jaehwan leant out to peer at his screen and the motion caused his wide neckline to drop, giving Sanghyuk the perfect view down his front.

“Woah,” Sanghyuk flinched, darting his eyes to the ceiling as heated images bombarded his memory. His body traitorously ran hot, Sanghyuk pulling out every gross card to rid himself of the sinful thoughts starring the person right in front of him.

“What? Are the pipes dripping water again?” Jaehwan had his eyes on the ceiling too, trying to see what Sanghyuk was looking at. Fuck, he didn’t mean to have this strong of a reaction.

“No,” Sanghyuk scrambled to collect himself, putting back the fallen items on his mental shelf. He was here for a reason and that reason was in the paper bag strung around his wrist, which he thrust out at Jaehwan.

“Your clothes."

Jaehwan lit up, cheerfully taking the bag and peeking at its contents to make sure it was his stuff. It was, because Sanghyuk was very careful to separate it from the rest of their laundry for security purposes. Jaehwan hugged it to his chest, singing a short thank you. They stood quiet for a while, both unsure of what their next move was.

“Great, I’ll see you in class. Bye,” Sanghyuk had already stuck a leg out to leave, but Jaehwan was quick, and grabbed him by the arm.

“Wait! You’ll want your stuff back too,” Jaehwan gasped. “I’ve, um, got it in my room somewhere."

Jaehwan stepped back, widening his door in invitation.

“Come in, if you wanna."

And just like that, Jaehwan turned on his heels to dig around his dorm room for Sanghyuk’s clothes, leaving his door hanging open for Sanghyuk. From where he stood, it didn’t look too big. It was one of those single rooms with its own bathroom, accommodating a single student. He had a bunch of figurines in a little glass display in the door way, backed up with posters from the latest game releases on every inch of that wall.

It was strange since they never used to talk in class before, and excluding the physical knowledge he learnt that night (day, actually), Sanghyuk realised he didn’t know much about Jaehwan at all. He had let Jaehwan into his space, so him in Jaehwan’s should only feel fair, but this relationship was getting far more... reciprocated than Sanghyuk would like.

He contemplated waiting on the doorstep till Jaehwan emerged, but a minute goes by without much thought and Sanghyuk was getting uncomfortable with more than couple of students eyeing him like he was a creep as they headed down the hallway back into their rooms.

With a bit of hesitance and a whole lot of willpower, he stepped a foot into Jaehwan’s little dorm room and shut the door behind him.

-

Sanghyuk flopped onto whatever space was left beside Jaehwan and they both stay like that, facing the ceiling and letting themselves fall back onto earth.

He turned over to the rustling beside him, groaning as his body cracked in places he didn’t know could. He watched lazily as Jaehwan wiped himself down with a handful of tissues from the bedstand. With a careless toss, Jaehwan propped himself up on an elbow, half-lidded gaze lingering unabashedly on Sanghyuk barely inches away from his face.

“That was really quite something, you."

It was a feeling of deja vu unlike any other. A conscious, self inflicted deja vu.

Things had been going fine, Jaehwan eventually finding Sanghyuk’s clothes in the back of his underwear drawer. A bit of obligatory small talk here and there and Sanghyuk was more than ready to bolt, but he should have known he was already halfway down the hill to hell when Jaehwan leant in just a bit too close in the confines of his little room, popping Sanghyuk’s bubble of personal space in one fell swoop. As much as Sanghyuk had wanted to move away, the very limitations of the space kept him where he was, and in that time, in that space, in that highly irrational brain of his, something believed it was a good idea to let Jaehwan kiss him, and kiss him and—

He stifled a laugh at Jaehwan’s choice of words and rolled away, mostly to get rid of the gross condom still on him.

“What, no second round? I just complimented you!” Jaehwan hollered at his back. He huffs out a breathless laugh, heading straight for the trash bin. He dropped the flithy condom in, and mindlessly shuffled back into the bedroom.

Jaehwan was still propped on his elbow, but it turned greatly exaggerated in his absence, with one long leg bent and head tilted to the sky. He was still flushed and definitely sweaty, but it just made him glow, the sunlight streaming from the tiny little window above the bed catching perfection on the highlights of his face.

Sanghyuk always knew Jaehwan was attractive, what, with those doe eyes and stunning dip from shoulders to waist, not to mention a smile that was bright enough to make the sun pack its bags and leave. But still, Jaehwan had been untouchable, a meal he couldn’t eat, let alone touch.

Now that he had gotten a bite too many, it was too late to keep the cravings at bay.

“Fine, ignore me. Just use me for the sex then, I don’t care,” Jaehwan gave a grand sniff, his chin tilted up in indifference.

“Why do you have to be so such a drama mama?” Sanghyuk caught himself smiling yet again. He blamed the orgasm and the chemical science that came with it.

“I’ve just been born one, and it’s not like I’m in school studying for an acting degree or anything,” Jaehwan opened his eyes to grin at Sanghyuk, who rolled his eyes. He began scanning the floor for his clothes, both the ones Jaehwan owed him plus the ones he had on initially.

Strangely Jaehwan’s words about using him for sex stayed prominent on his mind.

Sanghyuk had thought about it, countless times since Wonshik had planted the idea in his head. He liked Jaehwan, sure, but as a partner in bed, not in the way Wonshik saw him. Many people have other people they go to for things like this, it was never that serious. And if he truly thought about it, neither Wonshik nor Jaehwan were in an official relationship yet, so—

“If you’re okay with it, let’s keep things with no strings attached.”

Jaehwan blinked at him, sitting up on his bed. Sanghyuk swallowed, taken aback by the severity of his own words. He watched as Jaehwan’s full lips stretched into a smile that pushed up into his eyes.

“I’m more than okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry wonshik
> 
> and sorry for taking so long to get this part out!! i changed a lot of plot points along the way so my original plan is now in SCRAPS like sanghyuk's conscience but i'll try my best to bring the story in a direction that gives less of that icky 'woah is this infidelity' feeling
> 
> feel free to follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyukenmp4) and say hi!! and even though im ten billion prompts behind check out my fictober prompts as well love u
> 
> ♡
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
